


Valentine's Day Smut Wendip Anal

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Butts, F/M, Kissing, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Muscles, Nudity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Dipper engage in some good old fashion butt fucking
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's Day Smut Wendip Anal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

The oil shone on Wendy’s ass as Dipper rubbed it in. The redhead was on hands and knees presenting herself to her husband. Both hands were massaging her magicant cheeks. As she moaned his name, he started getting closer to the center.

Feeling his wife’s anticipation, he wasted no time. His index and middle finger pushed into her anus. Judging by Wendy’s deep throaty moans, Dipper guessed that she was loving it. With his free hand, he stroked himself, wetting his cock with the oil.

“Dipper please, I can’t wait any longer!” She took a deep breath as Dipper spread her cheeks. She let out a gasp as she felt the tip push against the hole. With a slow thrust, he pushed his whole cock into the ass. As he bent over her, Dipper ran his hand over nicely defined abs. As he slowly fucked her ass, Dipper gently kissed her shoulder.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He told her between kisses. He hand ran down to her crotch. “How crazy to make me?” He easily slid his fingers into her wet folds.

“Oh, oh fuck, Dipper.”

Meanwhile, Dipper’s speed on her backdoor increased. “You are-you are the most gorgeous women in the world.” He came, flooding her darkest hole with his seed. Dippr sat up, pulling Wendy into his lap. He continued massaging her privates. With his other hand, he circled her clit.

Dipper continued whispering into her ear. “You look so cute right.” And he planted a kiss right on Wendy’s neck. She climaxed, juices flowing over Dipper’s fingers.

Wendy let out a long sigh. “I love you.”


End file.
